Tales From The London Institute
by Jillessa Heronstairs
Summary: This is a series of short one-shot stories starring Will, Tessa, Jem, and the the rest of the Infernal Device characters, as well as Emma and the Blackthorns on occasion.
1. To Eat Your Fears With Chopsticks

**Hi! This story is going to be a series of tales from the London Institute! Most are going to be one shots featuring Will, Jem, Tessa, and the rest of the gang.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. But I do own the plot. **

**To Eat Your Fears:**** I know there is a saying, to "drown your sorrows in ice cream," but is there a saying to "eat your fears with chopsticks?" No? I didn't think so. In this story, Will makes this saying a reality when he is eating at a Chinese restaurant with Jem and Tessa. **

* * *

**To Eat Your Fears With Chopsticks**

"Well, Jem, I have to admit. This food is really good," Will remarked, shoveling salty chow mein noodles into his mouth.

"Do you regret complaining about not getting to have Italian all the way over here?" Jem said with a smile, glad that Will had admitted that he was right about food for once. Usually it was Will calling all the shots on where to eat, but finally, once Tessa had come along, Jem had won a vote over what to have for dinner.

There were huge platters of food in the center of the table. Jem had ordered enough for ten people, even though there was just the three of them.

"I'm so glad you can understand Chinese," Tessa said, trying to pick up some rice with her chopsticks, "Without you, Will and I may have had to make the waiter read the entire menu to us in English." Jem had spoken fluent Chinese to the waiter, leaving Tessa and Will mystified in what the heck he had been ordering. Nonetheless, it tasted good, so no one was complaining.

"Not me," Will said, pointing a chopstick at them, "I would just order the first things that I saw."

Jem groaned, "You wouldn't know what you were eating,"

"I don't even really know now! It wouldn't make much difference." Will said, spearing a piece of sesame chicken, then popping it into his mouth.

"That's impolite," Jem replied, motioning to the way Will was using the utensils, "It's not a knife. You can't just stab it."

"Then how do you?" Will complained.

Jem did a quick demonstation, holding his chopsticks, and with a quick flick of his wrist, a piece of broccoli from his plate was in his mouth, and he was chewing happily.

"Whoa. Slow down there. If I tried that the food would land on the person in back of me, not in my mouth."

"Yes Jem," Tessa teased, "Not everyone is as perfect with chopsticks as you are. I can barely pick up a piece of rice."

"Rice can be a bit hard," Jem admitted, "Really, once you get the hang of it though, it's not difficult."

"Easy to say for the person who's been using them all his life," Will muttered, then flagged down the waiter, "Could I get a fork? These wooden sticks aren't working for me."

The waiter muffled a chuckle, but agreed, and came back moments later with the shiny silverware in his hand.

"Yes. Finally. I can eat." Will grinned, and started eating with even more gusto than before.

Jem rolled his eyes at his comedic friend, then turned to look at the girl sitting next to him, "How are you doing, Tessa?"

"To be honest, I'm struggling a little. I can't seem to get the food all the way from the plate to my mouth." she demonstrated, picking up a noodle, but it slipped back to her plate before she could get it into her mouth, "See?"

Smiling, Jem said, "Here. Let me help you."

He put his hand over hers a guided her fingers to the right places. Showing her the proper technique, she caught on fast, and was soon eating like a pro.

"Showoff," Will muttered, watching them intently.

"You just are jealous," Tessa replied playfully, tossing her hair over her shoulder for emphasis.

Will's eyes widened just a little. She was gorgeous. More so than any other girl he had seen. Even Jessamine, who was considered a beauty, was nothing compared to the angel that say across the table fron him. How could she not know that he was in love with her? Oh, that's right. He was cruel to her. But it was to keep her safe. He didn't want both of his best friends to be dying.

"Will," Tessa spoke. Will's eyes traveled to her face. Her perfect features, beautiful and kind, we're moving as she spoke, "Will, can you hear me?"

Will snapped out of it, "Yes?" he smirked.

"Are you okay? You've been twirling your fork in those noodles for so long that they're halfway up the handle," Tessa said.

He looked down. Yes, indeed, the noodles had made their way up the handle of his fork. He spat, "It's none of your business." then internally yelled at himself. Why did he have to be so mean?

A look of hurt flashed across Tessa's eyes. Jem noticed it and comforted her, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry about him. He's just in one of his moods." he said, placing his reassuring hand over Tessa's, which shook slightly, as if she was trying not to cry. His hand was warm and gentle, and she immediately felt better.

"It's not my mood if I act like this all the time. You have to learn that it may just be my personality." Will stated, barely looking up from his food. Dang. They had forgotten about his excellent hearing. He poked a piece of meat on his plate. "What is this stuff, anyway?"

Jem glanced at Tessa quickly, and then hesitantly answered, "That's roasted duck, Will."

Will looked horrified, and about to scream. Tessa smothered a laugh, and Jem looked worried about what Will was going to do to him.

"Duck?! You mean I've been eating duck?!" he exclaimed angrily, "By the Angel, you know I hate ducks. Why would you order it?"

Jem flushed, "It's one of my favorites. I thought Tessa would like to try it, and honestly I didn't think you would ask me what it was."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I thought it was delicious," Tessa said, trying to relieve the tension between the boys.

Will relaxed a bit, but not by much, "Okay, fine. I won't get mad at you, James, but only because Tessa actually does like it."

Tessa was confused. Will, taking her opinion into consideration? Why, minutes ago he had just insulted her! Well, that's the Herondales for you, she thought.

"I am glad," Jem replied, mouthing a small _thank you_ to Tessa.

She mouthed back, _You are welcome._

"Still," Will declared, "I will not eat this."

He took his plate and dumped the pile of duck onto the white tablecloth. Tessa watched in horror as the sauce soaked into the fabric, leaving a brown stain.

"Oh, Will." Jem and Tessa said at the same time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story! Please read and review, I would love to hear your thoughts on my writing!**

**Also, if you guys have any plot or character ideas for future stories, I would love to hear them, and I will do my best to incorporate any ideas you have into my stories!**

**~Hearts With Love~**


	2. A Church Cat

**Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for the reviews and the follows! They really make my day!**

**Guest****: I am so glad you liked it! :)**

**DoubleDimension****: Haha yeah chopsticks aren't too bad once you get used to them. It took me a while to learn, and I'm full Chinese too!**

**M. Marvin N. Nancy: Thank you! Here it is! :)**

**Connie rose:**** Haha yeah now I can imagine him finding out that it is duck, then shoveling it all into his mouth, yelling, "I ate you, you bloodsucking beast! How's that for revenge?!" And thank you!**

**Guest: Me too! He's so adorable!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. I don't even own the entire plot. Some of it was mentioned in the actual book.**

**A Church Cat:**** Church is a very smart cat. And very observant, too. However. For some reason, he doesn't like Will too much. This is the story of his first day in the Institute, after being saved from the Dark Sisters. **

**This story was requested by mezzogal. Thank you for all your ideas!**

* * *

**A Church Cat**

"Please, Charlotte?" Jem urged, "They were going to sacrifice him. Can we please keep him?"

Charlotte looked up at the tall, slender, asian seeming boy in front of her. Though he still got sick sometimes, right now he acted as if he were a little boy, begging for a snack, or a toy, or something.

A snack or a toy, she easily would have given. A cat, not so much. Jem didn't ask for anything often, and when he did, no matter what it was, she never had the willpower to say no.

This was different. He wasn't asking for a new blade, or permission for something. He wanted to keep a cat that had belonged to the women who had kidnapped Tessa. Was this really a good idea?

"Jem," she started to say, unsure of what would come out of her mouth next, "How do we know that the cat isn't dangerous? It could be a spy for Mortmain."

Jem looked puzzled, "He was locked in a cage in a dark room and there were books on how to sacrifice a cat.

Charlotte was about to say something, but them Will bust into the room, "Jem! Do you want to-Oh. You're still trying to convince Charlotte to keep the cat, are you?"

"Yes. She thinks the cat may be dangerous," Jem replied, holding the cat to his chest. The cat meowed, and rubbed his head against Jem's collarbone.

"He may very well be," Will remarked, "He tried to scratch me when I petted him. I don't know why he likes you so much."

"I don't know. Charlotte, may we, please, keep him? He reminds me of myself. We were both tortured, in a way." Jem pleaded.

Charlotte, who had been trying to keep a straight face, and not give in, visibly softened a little after Jem said that, "Well, Jem. Since he means that much to you, I guess you may keep him. But rememeber, you are responsible for him."

Jem grinned widely, "Thank you Charlotte! What should we name him?"

Charlotte thought for a moment, "I have heard that it is good luck to keep a cat in a church. We should name him Church."

"Yes, that is a great idea," Jem beamed, as he and Will exited the room, "Thank you again, Charlotte, for letting me keep Church!"

Charlotte smiled softly, as the boys went down the hall. She supposed she should check on Tessa, and she began walking to the infirmary. Jem was such a sweet boy, she thought. We are so lucky he is with us. Will is more humane around him.

She entered the infirmary and went over to the sleeping girl on the bed. She took her pulse, then just sat down on the bed, pressing a cool compress to the girl's head.

* * *

Jem and Will entered the training room, Jem still carrying Church.

"Well, you got your cat. Are you happy?" Will said, picking up a dagger from the table. He stood in position and took aim. He missed horribly, missing the entire target. He grumbled as he walked to pull it out of the wall.

"Do you need a demonstration?" Jem asked kindly, though already guessing what the answer would be. Will was always stubborn.

"Well. Sure," Will replied, and Jem just stood there, extremely surprised that Will had accepted help. Will glanced back behind him at Jem, "Are you going to show me?"

"Oh. Yes, or course. Here, hold Church," Jem placed Church in Will's arms, and took the dagger.

He turned around, let his mind relax, ignored Will's muttering to himself, and let the dagger fly. It struck the middle of the target, and he looked back at Will in triumph.

What he saw when he turned around was nothing like he had expected. Will was holding the cat in his hands as far away from him as possible. Upon closer inspection, Jem realized that Will's chest was scratched up and bleeding, as were his arms.

"By the Angel, Will. What happened?" Jem asked, taking out his stele and drawing an iratze on Will's collarbone.

"It's your devil cat. He attacked me. I was just holding him, and suddenly he starts scratching at me.

_It's your fault_, Church thought,_ I only like the silver boy, Jem. The brown haired girl is okay too. But you, Will, I do not like you_.

"Maybe he's not used to you yet," Jem said, watching the scratches heal on Will's neck, "Though he never did that to me."

Jem took Church from Will and Church immediately curled up into Jem's arms.

_ You are my friend. You saved me. Will did not. I do not like Will._

Suddenly, Charlotte burst through the doors, and announced, "Tessa has woken up. She is conscious and talking."

Will's eyes lit up as he followed Charlotte to the infirmary, eager to see the girl who had hit him with a water jug. She was special, he knew. Jem, on the other hand, began to feel tired, and took to his room to rest, knowing that he would eventually meet the girl.

* * *

Later at night, Church was back with Jem in his room, listening to the sweet melodious tunes coming from the violin.

_ I like this place, Jem. The people, not as much, but this place is my new home. I explored all day. They have good food for supper._

Jem's bedroom door opened slightly, and a figure peered inside. Church recognized the brown haired girl from his last home as she walked into the dim room.

"Will, Will is that you?" Jem asked, not turning around.

_ Silly boy. That is a girl. And a pretty one at that. Turn around._

"You're not Will," Jem said, turning around, taking in the sight of Tessa standing in the doorway. He took in her beauty, and stood up to introduce himself, his eyes shining with a healthy glow, and a smile on his face, though he had been feeling poorly just a little while ago.

_ Is it not obvious_, thought Church, watching Jem, for he had also watched Will at supper, _that you and Will are in love with the same girl?_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review! And if you'd like to see anything specific on future stories, please let me know. I'm open for anything.**


	3. A Little Snack

**Hi! I want to thank each and every one of you guys for reading my stories and leaving such nice reviews!**

**ASilverShadowhunter:**** Oh thank you that is so sweet! I have read the Infernal Device books so many times, and I guess I kinda learned their personalities. Haha if only I was a cat whisperer. That would be so cool!**

**mezzogal:**** You are so welcome! I had a great time writing it, and I'm super psyched that you liked it! There will be much more stories involving Jem and Church in the future!**

**M. Marvin N. Nancy: Haha yeah I felt bad for Will too. I promise he's going to get a story where he is the main character!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. But the plot is mine. **

**A Little Snack:**** Emma and Julian are the best of friends, they always have been. But there are some feelings that they keep away from each other. As they create a midnight snack together, both Emma and Julian realize what they like so much about the other.**

**This story was inspired by the request of MarianaBRRJ. There are many more Emma and Julian stories to come! Thanks for the idea!**

* * *

**A Little Snack**

Emma was standing on her bed, trying to reach the dagger that was stuck in her ceiling. Her anger had gotten the best of her again, and to relieve it, she had thrown the knife upwards. Now she was just more angry, because she couldn't reach it, and she wanted to get it back.

"Why am I so short?" she wondered aloud, straining to get those couple more inches that separated her fingers from the hilt of the knife. It was impossible. She looked around her room, for something she could knock the dagger down with, but she saw nothing.

She stood on her tippy-toes, but she was still sinking into the mattes of her bed, and she was an inch too short to reach it.

What she wanted to do was to jump on the bed. Surely she would be able to reach it then, but she had jumped on an old bed once, and the frame had cracked in half when she landed. No. She would not go through that again.

"Emma?" a voice said from outside her door, "Can I come in?"

She would know the voice anywhere. It was the voice of her best friend, Julian Blackthorn.

"Yeah," she called, "come in,"

Her door opened and he walked in. His hair was a mess, as usual, and he had a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Hey Emma, do you want to-what are you doing?"

Emma sighed. "I was mad at myself, so I threw a knife at the ceiling. I can't reach it now."

"Oh, here. Let me get that for you," Julian hopped onto the bed and easily pulled the knife from its place in the wall. He was a couple inches taller, plus his arms were longer, so it wasn't that much of an accomplishment for him.

"Thanks," Emma replied, "So what did you come in here to ask?"

"Oh. I was wondering if you'd like to come downstairs and have a midnight snack with me."

She grinned. She and Julian were always up for food, as were his four siblings, and the kitchen was always well stocked.

"Should we get the others?" Emma asked, twirling the dagger in her fingers as they walked to the kitchen. She dropped it off in the training room on the way.

"No. They're all sleeping. I was too, but then I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, and I realized that I was hungry." he grinned, and pushed his messy hair back from his face.

Emma watched as he did this. He was so atttactive, yet he seemed to not care about looks, or didn't notice that he had them. Whenever they went out, and happened to pass by a friend, if it was a girl, they would flirt with him. Though Julian rarely took the bait, Emma couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. She knew he would never leave her. They had been best friends since babies, had done everything together over the years, but sometimes she found herself wishing they were more than best friends.

Selfish, she told herself. And wrong. They were going to become parabatai. A romantic relationship would be forbidden, though she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. To be more than friends.

"Hey. You okay?" she heard Julian ask. She snapped back to reality. They were in the kitchen, and Julian was looking at her, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking," she replied.

"About what?"

"About what I wanted to eat for snack," she hated to lie to Julian, but she also felt like telling him the truth right then would not have helped either.

"What do you?" Julian asked, opening a cupboard and taking out two dishes. He handed one to Emma and kept one for himself.

She smiled brightly, "A little of everything."

"I agree with that," Julian said, and they went to work pulling anything junk food related out of the cabinets, fridge, and freezer.

Julian admired the way Emma moved around the kitchen. She was swift on her feet, and it reflected how good of a shadowhunter she was. She was also very pretty, he realized. Her long blonde hair was collected in a messy braid, and it was coming apart. He longed to reach out and touch it, to feel the softness of it. Her eyes were very nice too, as was the rest if her face. She was also one of the few girls that he knew that didn't constantly bother him or talk about her weight. Emma ate whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted.

The counter was soon filled with various ice creams, desserts, candies, cookies, potato chips, and chocolate syrup. They quickly got to work at scooping a little bit of everything on to their plates. When they were finished, they looked at the dishes. Each was a mound of different foods. Julian grabbed two spoons from the silverware drawer, and handed one to Emma.

"How are we supposed to eat this?" Emma said, gazing at the masterpiece she had created. A record winning midnight snack, she thought.

"Just dig in," was Julian's reply.

* * *

**Please follow and review! Especially if you want to see something in future stories, just let me know! I love your guys ideas!**

**Also, if you guys like this series of one shots, I encourage you to check out my new one, Tales From The New York Institute, which feature Clary, I'mJace, the Lightwoods, Magnus, and the rest of the Mortal Instruments characters.**

**~Hearts With Love~**


	4. A Way To Drive

**Hey! I hope you guys have been enjoying the stories! There are many more to come, so check back often!**

**ArtsyParty:**** I am so glad you like them! Okay, so what I had in mind was that since each of the stories has a different plot, each also has its own time period. For example, ****To Eat Your Fears With Chopsticks**** could really be any time period, because it is a completly made up plot, but ****A Church Cat**** probably took place during the 1800s, pretty much like what happened in the book. ****A Little Snack,**** with Emma and Julian, could also be any time, but it makes more sense if it happened in modern day times. I'll try to be a little more clear about the time period in the summary. :)**

**Angelicangel:**** Yep! Church does not like Will. There are going to be more stories with them in the future!**

**Guest:**** Haha yeah. I just love imagining what Church is thinking during his stay at the Institute.**

**ArtsyParty: I hope you got my PM explaining, but to put it in a short way, Emma is a descedent in the Carstairs family and Julian is a descendent of the Blackthorns. They are also best friends.**

**SaneLilies: I'm glad you like them! I will definitely write some with Cecily and Gabriel! Thanks for the idea!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot. The characters are not mine.**

**A Way To Drive:**** Jem is a modern day twenty year old, so it only makes sense that he would know how to drive. He has the best teacher, a girl who has been around since cars were invented, but will it be that easy to teach him, being that they are in a time crunch?**

* * *

A Way To Drive

"Jem! No! Turn!" Tessa curled into a ball and inwardly braced herself as the car swerved, almost colliding with the wire fence.

Jem was learning to drive. So far, it wasn't going well, but they hadn't crashed yet, so that was a good thing. They were in a large, but empty parking lot, and Jem was making so many sharp turns, Tessa felt as if they were about to fly out of the car. She felt the car come to a stop, and she looked up.

"Okay. I've almost got the hang of it," he said, and began turning the steering wheel, "Shall we go for another turn?"

"No! I mean, let's try again tomorrow. I think I've had enough for today." Tessa gasped, trying to calm down her racing heart.

"Was it that bad?" Jem asked, planing his hand on Tessa's shoulder, "It's alright. You can tell me."

"Well, you're getting a lot better. But remember, it's not like driving a horse drawn carriage," she said, thinking of the right words to use.

"Do you think I will be ready for my driving test on Wednesday? "

Tessa thought for a bit. Today was Monday. They had two days until he had to take the test, "If we keep practicing, you will pass."

"Okay! Starting tomorrow, I will completely get the hang of driving." Jem grinned, "I know I can."

Tessa smiled, and watched him take the wheel and carefully practiced parking. They had just started practicing a week ago, And the first time, Tessa had to grab hold of the wheel a couple times.

He had gotten a lot better. He could mostly get the car going in the right direction, but sometimes he misjudged things, like the speed of the car and the closeness of a fence.

"Here, Jem. Why don't you take one more lap around the parking lot, and then we can head back home?" Tessa said, wanting him to get as much practice as possible so he would pass the test.

"Okay. Here, I'll go slow," he replied, and miraculously, he drove much smoother than he had before. True, he was going a lot slower, but there were less sudden turns or jerky movements of the car.

As he came to a stop, Tessa exclaimed, "Wow! That was way better than before!" Maybe there was hope for him on Wednesday.

"Really? I tried to go more slow and steady. I guess it helped!" he said, as he and Tessa exchanged places so they could drive home.

"How long do you think it'll take before I can drive here on the streets?" Jem asked, watching Tessa as she drove.

Crap. She had forgot that he still needed practice in the streets. What a thing to forget. And they were in New York. There were cars and people everywhere. This just got a lot harder.

"Umm, once you have mastered the parking lot, we can go to a quiet part of the neighborhood. When you are able to drive there, we can drive in the busy streets," she replied, now somewhat doubting he would be able to pass in two days.

"Great. Let's get up early tomorrow to train. I mean, so I can practice," he said, practically jumping up and down in his seat. He was very excited to drive, to control one of these new-fangled vehicles. They were so unlike the horse and carriages he was used to.

Back at their apartment, they had dinner and watched a movie before going to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Jem was ready bright and early.

"Hey Tessa," he whispered, shaking her gently.

"Yeah?" she mumbled, slowly opening her eyes, only to be met with the bright sun that poured through the window. She blinked sleepily, and Jem kissed her on the forehead, "What's smells so good?"

"I made breakfast for you," he said, "Coffee, bacon, and waffles."

"No way! That is so sweet!" she exclaims, sitting up in bed, "Thank you so much. I'll be up in a second."

She washes up, gets dressed, and goes out to the kitchen.

As she scooped some food onto a plate, Jem said, "Hurry up and eat so we can go driving!"

Tessa rolled her eyes. So that was what this was about. She liked that he was into modern technology, but for heaven's sake, it was only seven in the morning! She ate slowly, with Jem watching her every move, but finally, they were in the car.

Jem pulled out of the parking garage, very slowly, and made his way to the main street. As he was inching along, they got honked a lot for going so slow.

"Jem, speed up a bit," Tessa said, and Jem stepped on the gas. They shot forward, but luckily didn't hit anyone, and Jem was able to avoid the buildings. As they came to a stop, Tessa said, "Jem, are you sure you want to take that driving test tomorrow?"

"Of course," was his answer, and Tessa mentally groaned. That meant more practice, which meant more fearing for her life.

Jem drove around a bit more, going from a max of fifteen mph to a solid thirty five, and he was gaining confidence, but there was still a lot of work to be done. By the time they were done that day it was seven and they needed a refill of gas.

* * *

Wednesday, the day of Jem's driving test, came and Jem was up early again, pacing by the foot of the bed. Tessa woke up, saw him pacing and pretended to be asleep until he paced his way into the kitchen. Then she got up and got ready.

She didn't want him to fail. They had put in so much effort over the past week, and if he failed, he would have to wait two months to take the test again.

But the way it was looking now, it seemed as if he would never make it.

She let him drive to the school where he would take the test, encountering many near death experiences on the way, since the speed was supposed to be forty five.

Inside the school, she collapsed into an arm chair in the lobby and waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, Jem came back out, nearly an hour later.

She began to try to comfort him, "Oh, don't worry. You'll pass next time."

"I passed," Jem said, holding up his licence for her to see.

She took hold of the card and threw her arms around him, "I'm sorry I doubted you," she whispered in his ear.

"It's fine. Let's go celebrate and get ice cream," Jem grinned, then added, with a smile, "I'll drive,"

"No," Tessa said quickly, "I will."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I have many more plans for the future, so please follow and review! **

**~Hearts With Love~**


	5. The Birth Of James

**Hey! I hope you guys have been enjoying the stories! **

**mezzogal:**** But he got his license! Nonetheless, I don't think Tessa will be letting him drive anywhere soon. Thank you for all the reviews! **

**MarianaBRRJ:**** IKR?! What is up with Jem? He used to be such a good boy. He has changed a lot over the last hundred years. I hope you enjoyed the Blackstairs fanfic, and as you requested, I will either be posting a one shot about Tessa carrying Jem's child, or incorporating it into my fanfic, ****These Modern Days****. Meanwhile, please enjoy a one shot of Tessa having Will's child. **

**DISCLAIMER: Characters are not mine. Of course. Hey, but the plot is mine, except for a little part at the end, that was mentioned in the book. **

**The Birth Of James:**** Tessa is pregnant with Will's child, and she goes into labor. Does Will handle the situation calmly, or is he frantic? And what happens at their child's protection ceremony, where a very special someone shows up?**

* * *

**The Birth of James**

"Will!" Tessa screamed, half doubling over, "Will, help, it hurts so much!"

He grabbed her hand, squeezing hard, then stood up and ran out of their bedroom and into the halls, leaving Tessa lying in bed, gasping for breath.

He found Cecily in the library, leaning against Gabriel. They looked startled as Will burst in, a crazed look in his eyes.

"Will, what's wrong? Is Tessa okay?" Cecily asked, sitting up, looking concerned.

He gasped for breath, "She's-she's in labor. She's going to give birth soon."

"Oh, dear!" Cecily exclaimed, "Is she in your room? We must go to her!"

Will nodded, "I'll find Sophie, and be there as soon as I can." then ran off as Cecily and Gabriel hurried to Will and Tessa's room.

Sophie and Gideon were in the kitchen.

"Sophie! Gideon! Tessa's in labor!" he panted, and they took off to the room before he could catch his breath. He was a shadowhunter. He should have stanima, but he was scared and nervous, and he had been running faster than he had ever before. He followed them, and found them all around Tessa's bed.

They were all talking to her at the same time, and Will pushed through to sit down on the bed near Tessa.

"Will," she whispered, her eyes glazed with pain.

"Shh. You'll be okay," he soothed, taking her sweaty hand, Cecily, go call on Charlotte. She said she would help deliver the baby. Gabriel, Gideon, help me get Tessa into the infirmary. Sophie, go get some warm cloths and towels."

Everyone began doing what they were assigned to do, and Will help Tessa's hand the entire way down the hall and into the infirmary.

Cecily met them in there, saying that Charlotte had answered and would be there in less than thirty minutes.

"That's good. Tessa, how are you feeling?" Will said. They had laid her down on the bed, and she seemed fine most of the time, but every so often she would squeeze her eyes up in pain and press her hand against her stomach.

Tessa looked up at Will, dark shadows under her eyes, "I can feel it kicking."

"Imagine. We are soon going to be parents," Will whispered.

"I can," she replied, and cried out as a wave of pain rolled through her.

They sat in silence, Will next to Tessa on the bed, Cecily and Sophie on the next over bed, and Gabriel and Gideon looking concerned and awkward by the door, waiting for Charlotte.

Charlotte ran into the infirmary not soon after, and went over to Tessa.

"Are you okay? How long have you been in labor?" she said.

"She has been for about an hour," Will answered for her.

"Gabriel, Gideon, you two had better wait outside," she said, and the boys obediently did as told.

Then, Charlotte, with the help of Sophia and Cecily, delivered the baby rather smoothly. Will had never felt so helpless in his entire life, but he had no idea what to do, or how to help. He merely sat by Tessa whispering words of encouragement, and holding her hand the entire time.

The next thing Tessa was aware of was a small bundle being placed into her arms. The bundle whimpered, and Tessa held it against her chest, cradling the child, tears running down her face.

"It's a boy," Charlotte said, admiring the sweetness of the couple.

"Will," she whispered, "You're a father,"

Will leaned over her and moved to blankets to reveal their baby's face. He kissed Tessa on the cheek, "And you are a mother."

"Awww!" Cecily squealed, "Can I hold him?"

Tessa handed the baby to Cecily, and she and Sophie cooed over the newborn.

"What shall we name him?" Will asked.

Tessa leaned to whisper in Will's ear the name of her child. Will's face broke into a grin, and he gave her a hug.

"Absolutely" he smiled, and went to tell Charlotte. Charlotte's face lit up when she heard the name, and she wrote it down on the birth certificate.

"I shall have a silent brother come to do the protection ceremony," she announced.

Tessa looked up, "May we request Jem? I mean, Brother Zachariah. Charlotte, you're the Consul, surely you can get him to come?"

"Of course. I would dream of no other person." she replied, "Now, I must be getting back. I will see all of you in the future," she promised, then left for Idris.

* * *

Three days later the protection ceremony was held in the backyard of the Institute. As promised, Brother Zachariah arrived, and Will and Tessa were once again reunited with the boy who had left such a big imprint on both of their hearts, in the absolute best way.

"Welcome back, Jem," Will said, carrying his little bundle of joy in his arms.

_ I am now Brother Zachariah, but I do not mind that you call me by my former name. Congratulations, William, on the birth of your child._

Tessa ran out to the backyard, for she had forgotten something inside earlier, and when she saw the two standing together. She knew they were still brothers, and they would always be. "Jem!" she exclaimed, and rushed over to them. Jem slid his hood off to reveal a mess of raven black hair, closed eyes, and an unstitched mouth. It was very unusual for a silent brother, but Jem had never been the normal one.

_ Tessa. It is a pleasure to see you. Congratulations. We must now begin with the ceremony. Tell me, what is your child's name?"_

Tessa spoke the name of her child, the words rolling off her tongue beautifully, and Will looked at Brother Zachariah expectantly.

Upon hearing the words, the silent brother turned away from the couple, and covered his closed eyes with his hands, smiling with pure joy inside his heart.

What was the name that had caused him to feel such an emotion?

James Herondale.

* * *

**What did you guys think of the Wessa in here? I feel like I focus way too much on Jem, and I need to give Will more attention. There is going to be a very sweet Wessa story in the future, don't worry!**

**~Hearts With Love~**


	6. Apologize, Will

**Hi there! I just want to say, thank you for all the lovely reviews I have gotten since I started writing this story, and all of the people who have followed and favorited my stories! Everything I get an email from Fanfiction saying that I have a review, or a follow, or a favorite, I get so happy, and I instantly start working harder on my stories. **

**mezzogal:**** Yep. They're adorable, aren't they? **

**Guest:**** Thank you! I worked really hard on that story, and I have to say, I really liked how it turned out.**

**Sapphire131: I am so happy that you like them! Here's the Wessa story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters: Cassandra Clare. Plot: Me. **

**Apologize, Will: It's nighttime, and Will is creating trouble once more. Well, not really. He goes to find Tessa, and accidentally walks in on her preparing for bed. How much does it take for him to apologize?**

**Also, M. Marvin N. Nancy, here's the Wessa story I promised I would write!**

* * *

**Apologize, Will**

"Ahhh!" Tessa screamed, grabbing her sheets and pulling them around her half-exposed body, "Get out of my room!"

The boy at the door flushed, and muttered a "Sorry," before scrambling out the door. Even though he knew he was known to be somewhat rude, he was not improper. He should not have just gone into her room without knocking, he knew. Especially at this time at night.

Tessa sat down on her bed and covered her face with her hands. She had been undressing for bed, and Will had come barging in, without a single knock. How much had he seen?

She slowly peeled the sheet from around her body, and quickly undressed the rest of the way, then pulled on a simple nightgown. She figured she had better go find him, to ask him what he had seen.

Will sat in the hallway, against the wall near Tessa's door. He was embarrassed. He hadn't seen much, mostly only her corset, before she had covered herself with her sheet.

He heard her door open, and Tessa came outside. She looked a bit frantic, and she didn't seem to notice him sitting on the floor. She hurried down the hall, away from him, and he wondered where she could be going. It was nighttime, and she was in her nightgown.

He watched the gentle way she moved down the hallway, and the way her nightgown brushed her legs. She was beautiful, more so than anyone else he had seen before. The best part was, she didn't even seem to know it. She was completely modest, and he loved that about her.

His eyes wandered across the hallway to Jem's room. He could hear the melodious tunes that Jem wrung out from his violin.

He leaned his head back, and it hit the wall with a thump. The melodious tunes stopped, and he heard shuffling across the floor. Jem's door opened, and he stuck his head out. The bright lights danced across his hair, and he saw Will sitting on the floor.

"Will? What are you doing? What was that noise? Why are you sitting there?" Jem asked, taking a step into the hallway.

Will smiled faintly, "I have to apologize to Tessa. I accidentally went into her room as she was undressing for bed."

Jem laughed, and said, "Are you scared? Why don't you knock on the door and apologize? Isn't she in there? "

"No. I was sitting out here, giving her time to finish changing, but then she rushed out of her room and headed down there," Will pointed to the hallway, "She didn't even see me."

Jem have Will a confused look, "Do you want me to go find her?"

"It's okay. She's bound to return sometime," Will replied, staring at his fingernails. He had been chewing on them.

Jem shrugged, "Well, okay, Will. Have a good night. And good luck apologizing."

Will nodded, "Thanks. You too."

Jem disappeared back into his room, and started playing his violin once more.

Will waited for another ten minutes. Tessa still hadn't returned.

Finally, after another ten, she came walking back down the hall. Will jumped up as he saw her, and she rushed to him.

"Tessa," he said, as she approached him, his hands shaking, his voice unsteady, "I am so sorry. I should not have just gone into your room without knocking."

"I-" she started, then stopped, "I am glad that you apologized, William."

Will's face twisted, "William?"

Tessa nodded. It hurt her to hurt him, but she was still a little angry. And tired, for she had just searched the entire Institute, trying to find him, and where had he been? Right in front of her door.

"Have you been waiting here this entire time?" she asked, eyes flaring.

"Yes. I was waiting to apologize, but you didn't notice me when you ran out of your room," He searched her face, trying to find some clue that she believed him, but there was none.

Tessa, however, believed him with all her heart, though she tried to keep a straight face. She looked up at Will and saw that he was miserable. His hair looked as if he had run his hand through it dozens of times, and his eyes had dark circles beneath them. His bottom lip was red, as if he had been biting it, and his entire face was somewhat flushed.

Will felt terrible. She hadn't said anything. She probably hated him. It was all his fault, he knew. He deserved her hostility.

"Tessa, please," he said, his voice barely a whisper, "believe me."

Tessa looked him straight in the eyes and whispered, "I do," then reached up to slide her hand around his neck. She pressed her lips against his, and felt his arms slide around her waist.

They began kissing very passionately, and didn't notice Jem's door opening across the hall. They didn't notice him opening Tessa's door behind them. They barely noticed when Jem started to push them both to her door. They only noticed when they stumbled through the doorway, and saw Jem closing the door behind them.

"Well," Will said, pulling slightly away from the girl who was pressed against every part of his body, "We now know what Jem does not like."

* * *

**How was that for a Wessa story? I finally didn't center the story on Jem! *applause* Thank you, thank you. *takes a bow***

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**And, please please please give me ideas! I am sorry to say, but I am having a bit of writers block recently, and I can't seem to come up with any good ideas. I would love your input, especially because right now I am at a loss for ideas. I also need ideas for my other series of one shots, Tales From The New York Institute, because honestly, that one is even harder for me to think of short plot lines. So if you guys could...you know...give me some ideas...I would appreciate that so so much! I promise I will get around to all ideas given to me, and will be a story or part of a story. **

**~Hearts With Love~**


	7. Seeing Jem

**Hi wonderful readers! I have good and bad news, so please read the authors note at the end of this chapter. Don't worry, it's probably not as bad as you are expecting.**

**mezzogal: Thank you for all the great ideas! I am looking foreward to using them! **

**The-Final-Hope: Haha I so glad you enjoyed it! Here is more Wessa. Well, really, it is Jillessa and Church, but I would hope that it counts for something!**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Cassie Clare, but the plot is mine.**

**Seeing Jem: Jem is now a silent brother, but his memory has not dared left some minds at the London Institute. When Will is scheming to get Jem to have to visit them, but, at that exact time, Jem decides to pay a surprise visit, what will happen?**

* * *

**Seeing Jem**

"Will," Tessa complained, holding the boy's injured hand delicatly, "This is barely anything. It's just a paper cut. We can't keep calling on Jem for the slightest things."

"True. But I read a lot and I get a lot of paper cuts. This one, I am sure, is a relatively bad one," he replied, examining the depth of the cut.

"You have said that about the last five paper cuts," Tessa sighed, "Believe me. I want to see him too, but he is busy. He cannot come for every minor thing that happens."

"I just, I just with we could communicate with him on a regular basis. Like write letters or something," Will said thoughtfully, picking up a dagger, intending to deepen the paper cut.

"Will, no!" Tessa exclaimed, grabbing the dagger from him, "Don't you even dare!"

Will reached for the dagger, but Tessa held it too far away from him.

"Hey, you know what we could do?" Will asked suddenly, jumping up from his chair.

"What?" Tessa replied, setting the dagger down on the table, and slapped Will's hand when he reached for it.

"You could stab me. And then we could call on Jem."

Tessa stared at him in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

Will nodded, "When it comes to seeing Jem, I'm always serious."

"Still, no. I'm not going to stab you, and you are not going to stab yourself." Tessa finalized.

"Then how should we see him?" Will asked, putting his hands on Tessa's shoulders.

"I don't know. We could try to find him? No, we wouldn't know where to look." Tessa murmured, standing up to match Will's height.

"We could injure the Lightworm?" Will said, picking up the dagger before Tessa had time to stop him, "Just stab him or something and then call Jem."

"And what would Jem think of you if you stabbed Gabriel?" Tessa replied, trying to keep a straight face. It didn't work. She burst out laughing, and Will turned his curious eyes toward her.

"Would you want to cut him?" he asked, holding out the dagger to her.

She pushed his hand away, "William Owen Herondale!" she cried, as they heard the doorbell in the Institute downstairs.

"I wonder who that could be," Will mentioned, and they both went to answer it, Will still grasping the dagger in his hands.

He swung open the front door and was met face to face by a silent brother. A quite unusual one, too. His eyes were not taken, his mouth was merely closed, and he had jet black hair, with a streak of silver.

Will gasped, and fell to his knees. He quickly composed himself, and stood to greet the silent brother and let him inside.

"Jem! What are you doing here?" Tessa asked, shutting the door and pulling a dazed Will alongside her.

I_ have come because I wished to see you. Also, because I need some old archives. Well, that is what I told them so I would be able to leave,_ Jem's voice echoed in their heads, as Church came scurrying over to Jem.

_Jem! My Jem! You are back! You are different, but you are back again!_ the cat thought, and unknowing to him, the words were heard by Jem.

Jem picked up the cat, and thought his mind, told him, _Yes. I am back for a short while. I have missed you guys. _

_ My Jem can still talk! I am happy! C_hurch thought, and with a small smile, Jem set the cat down on the floor. Church weaved between Jem's legs and sat, watching the conversation between Will, Jem, and Tessa.

"How are you, Jem?" Will asked, studying the silent brother's scarred face.

_ I am well. The silent life is lonely, but I do not feel it, unless I think of you. On a side note, why are you gripping a dagger? _

Will looked down at the dagger his hand was closer around. He placed it on a nearby table, "We were planning to stab the Lightworm so you would have to come tend to him."

The silent brother chuckled, _You do not need to do that. Nor would I want you too. You may not know this, but I am always with you,_ Jem traced an X over Will's heart, where his parabatai rune, now faded, but still visible, was.

"I know that," Will snapped, "But it is different that you are not here with us. Physically, I mean."

_ It is hard, I know. Do not believe it is not for me, either. I have not lost all of my humanity. There is much left, and it lies with you and Tessa. _

Will was about to reply, but Church began yowling for attention.

_ Jem! I miss your violin. Will you play for me_? he thought.

Jem sighed through his mind, _I cannot. And I am sorry. I would if I could._ He picked up the tabby and held him close to his chest.

Tessa smiled and took Will's hand. They smiled at the sweetness of the gesture between the silent brother and his cat. Jem put Church down, but immediately he began yowling for more attention.

Jem sat down on the floor, motioning for Will and Tessa to follow. They sat beside him, and continued their conversation while Jem stroked Church. Jem, surprisingly, had an interest for the gossip on all the members of the Institute, and asked about Sophia and Gideon, and Cecily and Gabriel. He mentioned Charlotte and Henry were doing well, and their child was growing up well in Idris.

When Jem stood to leave, hours later, after grabbing several random papers to pass off as archives, he turned to Will and Tessa.

_ You two have each other. It is all I could ever ask for. I will see you soon. _

Will and Tessa smiled, and they both gave Jem a hug.

"I will see you again, James," Will called as the silent brother descended the steps.

_ And I you_, were the silent brother's last words as he rode away in the carriage.

* * *

**Okay. Now to the good and bad news. The good news is that have started a new story, Love Me, Hate Me, Believe In Me, which I am very excited about. I hope all of you guys check it out. **

**I noticed that my Will story got a couple very positive reviews, and this story, that I have been planning for awhile, is a total Wessa story. It's the story of Tessa Gray, who is held hostage by Will Herondale, but they fall in love.**

**The bad news is that I am now going to try and juggle four different stories, and I'm a bit nervous about that. Please stay with me, and I apologize if I don't update as much as I used to.**

**~Hearts With Love~**


	8. The Wedding Of Cecily And Gabriel

**Wow! I love the number of reviews I have been getting! They really inspire me to write better, since you guys give me ideas and helpful comments!**

**SaneLilies:**** I actually have seen the post, but I think I saw it on Instagram. It's hilarious! But no, I actually didn't base it on that. I kind of just started with Will getting a paper cut, then trying to cut himself with the knife, then suggesting that the stab Gabriel, once Tessa won't let him cut himself. **

**And yes, they must have been really loud. :) Here is the Cecily and Gabriel story! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**The-Final-Hope:**** I'm so glad you think they are adorable! That's what I'm going for. :) And thank you for checking out my other stories! I love your reviews on Love Me, Hate Me, Believe In Me. **

**mezzogal****: I know, right? They are really the best pair, aren't they? But yeah, they like to see each other a very lot. Luckily, only Jem succeeded with his plan, and Gabriel is still alive. Yep! :) Church is the best. I guess Jem could have played, you're right. I can't believe I forgot about that! Ooh, I sense another story in the future about Jem and his violin and Church...**

* * *

**The Wedding Of Cecily and Gabriel**

She looked down, admiring the beauty of her dress. It was a warm gold color, with flares and beading, and it fit her body just right. She stepped into her heels and steadied herself with the table. Today was a special day, most possibly the most special day of her entire life. Today was her wedding day.

Sophie stood behind her, fixing her hair so it hung elegantly around her face.

She had only been to two weddings before, and it had been the wedding of people who were dearly close to her. The first had been Sophie and Gideon's, and the second wedding had been her brother, Will, and Tessa.

Sophie stood behind her, fixing her hair so it hung elegantly around her face.

"You look beautiful," Sophie whispered, placing the last pin into her hair, "Gabriel is a very lucky man."

"As is Gideon," Cecily giggled, nudging Sophie after mentioning her husband, who was Gabriel's older brother.

Sophie blushed, and replied, "I am very lucky too."

"As am I. You know, I did not like Gabriel at first, but I came to love him very much," Cecily smiled, remembering their first meeting, their first kiss, and all those days in the training room.

"I remember you telling me that. He was a most ungrateful man at the beginning." Sophie laughed, admiring her own bridesmaids dresses in the mirror, "Where could Tessa be? She must be here, she is your other bridesmaid."

"She may well be off with Will. You know how they are in love. But Will, surprisingly, is one of Gabriel's groomsmen, as is Gideon. If Tessa and Will are together, Gabriel may be looking for Will, also," Cecily smiled, as Sophie touched up her makeup.

"Well, you may not go find Gabriel, since it is bad luck to see a bride on the day before the wedding, so either I should go find them, or we shall wait for Tessa," Sophie replied, pinning her own hair up as well.

"We shall wait," Cecily said, "Tessa will be here. I know she will."

Before long, the doors to the door were opening, and a very tired Tessa stumbled in, still in her nightgown and dressing gown, her hair messy and tangled, sleep in her eyes.

Cecily and Sophie both turned to look at her, staring open mouthed.

"Gracious! What happened? Where have you been?" they exclaimed.

Tessa yawned. "I did not sleep well last night. Will kept hogging all the blankets, and that was when he was not rolling around in bed."

Cecily laughed, "That is Will for you. Selfish even in his sleep."

Tessa smiled tiredly, but still said, "You look gorgeous, Cecily."

"Thank you! But you must get dressed! The wedding starts in less than an hour!" she exclaimed, and Sophie began helping Tessa into her bridesmaids dress.

In less than thirty minutes, Tessa was dressed and her hair done. She matched with Sophie, and their outfits complimented Cecily's. All looked simply beautiful, and they knew the boys would gape when they saw them

"We must go now. We do not want them to be waiting for us," Sophie exclaimed, helping Cecily out the door in her dress. Tessa followed, and they made their way to the grand hall, where the ceremony would take place.

Cecily's father, Edmund Herondale, stood by the front door, waiting to walk Cecily down the aisle. Tessa and Sophie went to a side door, where they would enter to stand before the room. Gabriel was already inside the room, at the front, with the priest, as was the rest of their friends and family, who were patiently waiting in the audience. Will and Gideon stood behind a door opposite Tessa and Sophie, and they would make their entrance at the same time.

Music began playing, and that cued the intro of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. They entered at the same time, and cast smiles towards each other, Tessa to Will, and Sophie to Gideon.

They stood in front of the room, facing the audience, and slowly, the main doors opened. Cecily appeared, led by her father, and they made their way down the aisle.

Gabriel flat out stared. He was stunned by her beauty, and the fact that she would soon be his wife. Cecily had reached the front of the room, and she stood opposite Gabriel.

They made their vows, runes were placed, and it felt like a dream the entire time.

"I do," they both said, gazing into each other's eyes.

The priest turned to Gabriel, and announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Of all the smiles in the room, Gabriel's was the widest. He took a step towards Cecily, and placed a hand under her chin. He tipped her face up, and bent down to press his lips to hers. Cecily curled her arms around the back of Gabriel's neck, and he wrapped his hands around her waist.

The room burst into applause, and the newlyweds pulled apart, and turned to face the room. They both wore huge grins on their faces, as well as love for the other.

As they began exiting the grand hall, Tessa took Will's hand, and Sophie took Gideon's, as they walked into the backyard for the reception.

Tessa yawned, and Will noticed, and asked, "Hey, are you okay? You seem tired. How did you sleep?"

Tessa glared at him.

* * *

**Soooo. Hope you guys have checked out all my stories! I plan to post maybe one every two or three days, but that might change when school starts up again. These days, I just spend my entire time writing, but that's not going to be possible, because I'll have a lot of schoolwork. Anyway, I'll try the best I can, and hopefully I can keep up with all of them. **

**~Hearts With Love~**


	9. The Wedding Reception

**Hey! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites! I got a lot of feedback from my last one shot, and this story is almost kind of a continuation of it.**

**The-Final-Hope: So glad you think it is adorable! The ending will sort of be continued in here, too!**

**mezzogal: Yep! He's Cecily's father, he should be there, don't you think? :) She needs someone to walk her down the aisle. It's usually the father, correct?**

**ASilverShadowhunter: Yep! :) Wessa love, darling. You're reviews are awesome. I don't tell you that enough! :)**

**Ink2parchment: So glad you think that! I can't wait for you to update your story! **

**Connie Rose: Read this chapter! I wrote the speech! I hope you enjoy it as much as the former one! And thank you so much! That means a lot to me. :)**

**Sapphire131: So happy you think so! I hope you like this one, too!**

**TheMusicalDevil: Thanks for the reviews on all the chapters! :) Here's another! How is your orchestra course? **

**SaneLilies: Will is subconsciously still under the curse...naw I'm just kidding! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: This event was mentioned during the books, so idk what I own, and what I don't. But I especially don't own the characters. **

**The Wedding Reception:**** Remember that speech that was mentioned in the book, about Will giving a speech, thinking that his Cecily was marrying Gideon, not Gabriel? Well, this is it! **

**This story was made possible by Connie Rose. Thank you so much for reminding me of it! :)**

* * *

**The Wedding Reception**

The ceremony was over. They were married. Cecily Lightwood. She would never get tired of calling herself that. Cecily Lightwood. Cecily Light-

Her thoughts were disturbed when her brother, Will, stood up and demanded to make a toast, and a speech, praising the groom. She saw Tessa, barely aware of her surroundings, almost falling asleep sitting at the table.

"Tessa," Will nudged her, "I'm making a toast. Stand up."

Tessa quickly stood up next to Will, and announced, "Yes. A toast. To So-Cecily and Gi-Gabriel. Yeah, that's who."

She sat down, and Will began to recite his very well thought out speech.

"Friends, enemies, and family. We are gathered her today to celebrate my sister's marriage to a very respectable young man. Though we have had our differences in the past, I am pleased to be able to call you my brother-in-law," Will paused, and the audience began talking amongst themselves. They were amazed that William Herondale was praising, yes, praising, Gabriel Lightwood.

Will continued, "I may have called him a bastard in the beginning, for reasons unknown to him, but over the years, he has truly shown his true colors. Once loyal to his father, he has changed his path, and now, I call him one of my closest friends."

A gasp went through the crowd. Was William Herondale highly intoxicated at the moment? But no. His words were clear, his eyes focused, and his movements fluid.

Cecily watched Will with big eyes. Had her brother finally begun to accept Gabriel? Yes, they were more friendly, but not that friendly. She wanted to watch Tessa, for her reaction to Will's speech, but she was asleep, or at least seemed to be, leaning over the table. It would have looked disgraceful, but at the moment, all eyes were glued on Will.

"I know he will make Cecily happy, and I am sure as heck glad that she is marrying him. I would have no other for my dear sister."

Gabriel poked Cecily in the shoulder, "Why is he saying all this? He doesn't like me as much as he is saying. I'm sure, sometimes he still wants to strangle me." Gabriel murmured, as Will kept talking.

"This boy, no, this man, is a brave, young, handsome, though not as handsome as me, shadowhunter. May he live long, and may we give all of our blessings to this happy couple today." Will finally finished, and there was a small smattering of applause.

Upon hearing the applause, Tessa awoke. She saw Will standing up next to her, and remembered that he had said something about a speech. She figured it must not have been a good speech, being that there was a lack of applause, but then again, it was Gabriel. What did they think Will's speech would be like.

Sophie, who was sitting on the other side of Tessa, whispered into Tessa's ear, replaying the strange words of Will's speech. Tessa's eyebrows furrowed, and she stood up to ask Will, what convinced him to make such a nice speech.

"Will," she hissed, into his ear, "Are you quite okay?"

"Okay? I'm just swell. Cecily's married, and to a great man at that. What would be wrong?" he replied, taking a sip of his champagne.

"Cecily married Gabriel. You don't like Gabriel. Why are you praising him so much? it isn't like you," Tessa said, and she saw Will fake surprise.

"Whoops," he announced, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I thought she was marrying Gideon. I take it all back."

Another gasp echoed through the crowd, and the murmuring began once more. Will grinned.

He didn't notice Cecily and Sophie exchange a glance, and both get up from their seats simultaneously, taking their champagne glasses with them.

He was blissfully ignorant of them sneaking up behind his seat, and dumping the contents of their glasses over his head.

Only then, did he realize his mistakes.

Nevertheless, he smelled champagne for the rest of the reception.

* * *

**Ugh...sorry it was so short. I tried, guys. I couldnt think of anymore compliments for Will to give Gabriel.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys have been checking out my other four stories! Yes, I know. Why the heck do I have five stories at the same time? Anyway, I recommend Love Me, Hate Me, Believe In Me for Wessa lovers, and These Modern Days for Jessa lovers. And if you're like me, and you love them both, check out A Real Life Movie, which I'm planning on having Wessa and Jessa! :)**

**Please review, follow, or favorite! Thanks so much! :) **

**~Hearts With Love~**


	10. And They All Fall Down

**Hello friends! Make sure you read the note at the botttom. It's important! :)**

**Ink2parchment:**** So glad you think so! It means a lot to me! :)**

**Sapphire131:**** Haha so glad you liked it! :) Here's the next!**

**mezzogal:**** I'm super happy you found it funny! :) He did he just ruined a wedding. :( Bad Will.**

**The-Final-Hope:**** Thank you for all the virtual cookies! I'm going to be virtually fat from eating them all! :)**

**TheMusicalDevil:**** I'm so glad you think so! I was given the idea, and I just knew I had to use it. Super cool that your orchestra course is going well! **

**SaneLilies:**** I know! They really are the best! You are so right! :)**

**IluvMagnus101:**** Thanks! Hope you like this one too!**

**Connie Rose:**** I'm so glad you think so! I wanted a little something unique right at the end, but that you again for giving me the idea for the story. :)**

**ASilverShadowhunter:**** Yes! Your reviews are absolutely fantabulous! Oh no problem that you were a little late. It's not like...I was sitting at my computer, waiting for your review all afternoon...no, of course not! :) Anyway, you are hilarious! Your reviews, they just make me laugh every time! :)**

* * *

**And They All Fall Down**

"Let's have a picnic today," Jem said, sitting down at the table for breakfast, next to Will, and across from Tessa.

"Where will we go?" Tessa asked, pushing the eggs around her plate slowly.

"Hey, we could go to the park," Will interrupted, and Jem glared at him.

"Funny, I don't remember inviting you," he muttered, and Will flashed a quick smile at the both of them.

"I am Will Herondale. Do you need to invite me, or should you think it is an honor that I want to come?"

Jem laughed, and said, "Fine. We shall go to the park, if that is okay with you, Tessa."

"Of course. Anywhere is fine," she replied.

"As long as it isn't where Mortmain is," Will began, and Tessa frowned.

"William!" Jem exclaimed, "Do not mention Mortmain."

Will hung his head in sarcastic shame, "I am so, so sorry, Tessa. Believe me, I did not mean to offend you."

Tessa said nothing, just stared down at her food.

Will's expression turned real, "Hey. Are you okay? I'm sorry, I really am."

Tessa looked up at him slowly, as did Jem, both in amazement.

"What is wrong with you, Will?" Jem exclaimed.

Will shrugged.

* * *

It was a nice day at the park, and they chose a picnic spot near the pond.

Setting up a blanket to sit on, they laid out the food. Will was the first to eat, taking a sandwich from the basket and biting a piece off.

Jem took out a sandwich, handing it to Tessa, and took out another for himself.

"Thank you," Tessa said graciously, and she smiled genuinely at the Asian boy sitting next to her.

Will felt a twinge of jealousy, and immediately pushed it away. Jem was with Tessa. Jem deserved her. Why should he, Will, ever deserve her after the way he had treated her?

"Will?" Tessa asked, offering him another sandwich, "Will, are you paying attention? Do you want another sandwich?"

"Hmm?" he smirked, "Don't worry, Tess. You don't get all my attention. Some of it goes to other things. Like clouds and air."

Tessa rolled her eyes. Why was Will like this? Sarcastic one minute and caring the next? Some sort of personality disorder?

She began to put the plate of sandwiches down, but Will reached out and grabbed one before she could.

Tessa glared at him, but he only smirked back.

Jem noticed the tension, and cleared his throat, before saying, "Shall we take a walk around the pond?"

Tessa nodded, and Jem helped her to her feet. Will reluctantly followed, and they began to make their way go the water. Tessa had her arm linked with Jem's, and they walked ahead, Will trailing a bit behind them.

Suddenly, Will screamed. Tessa and Jem spun around to see what was the matter. Behind them, they saw Will frozen in place, staring at a duck that was waddling towards him.

"Oh, brother," Jem said, and he let go of Tessa's arm and marched towards Will. Tessa followed, silently laughing that Will was scared of a duck.

Jem stood behind Will and began to physically push him forward, digging his elbow into Will's back. Will hardly moved, his eyes still staring at the duck. It had walked closer, and now was about five feet away from him.

Tessa, who had been watching Jem's attempts, went over and took Will's hand, intending to help pull him away from the duck, but instead, Will stared down at his hand in Tessa's in surprise, and relaxed his entire body. That meant, since Jem was still pushing on Will's back with more than moderate force, Will fell forward, onto Tessa, and Jem fell on top of Will.

Then it was Tessa's turn to scream, when she realized the weight of both boys would be falling on top of her.

They collapsed in a heap, and Jem quickly jumped up off Will, who slowly realized that he was lying on top of Tessa. When it fully processed, he grinned.

Jem watched them and stood in shock, not knowing exactly what to do. He felt like he should help, but shouldn't they be able to figure it out themselves?

Will propped himself up on one arm and looked down at Tessa. She struggled to sit up, still pinned under Will.

"So. Now that I have you here..." Will drawled, tracing her cheekbone with his thumb. It tickled, but Tessa tried to not let it show

"Will! Let me up!" she exclaimed, but he was too heavy and strong for her. It was a good thing they were in a quiet area, where not many passerby were, or else they would be some very odd stares at the black haired boy sprawled over the brown haired girl, with a silver haired boy watching them awkwardly.

"Now, that would completely defeat the purpose," Will laughed.

"Jem!" Tessa cried, reaching a hand out to him, "Help me!"

"She's right, Will," Jem replied, placing an hand on Will's shoulder, "You're crushing her. Let her up."

"Fine, but I was having fun," Will pulled himself off Tessa, and offered her a hand to help her stand up. Hesitantly, she took it, and he pulled her to her feet. She began to brush off her dress with the hand that wasn't in Will's.

Suddenly, she felt her hand get jerked, and she felt herself falling forward. Before she knew what happened, she had switched places with Will, and she was lying on top of him this time.

Jem groaned, "Really, Will? I've had enough. I'm going back to the Institute. Good luck, Tessa. I can protect you from most things, but I don't really think there's anyway I can protect you from Will."

"Jem! No, don't-" she started to say, but he was already out of hearing distance, picking up the picnic basket and disappearing into the brush.

She turned back to Will, who had sat up, and now she was sitting in his lap. She sighed, and said, "Fine. What do you want, Will? I guess I don't have much choice now."

Will smiled, and this time it was the most genuine smile she had ever seen him smile, "I just want to kiss you."

As he leaned in to press his lips to hers, Tessa decided not to tell Will that the duck was right next to him.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the Wessa! Please follow, favorite, or leave a reviews.**

**I am going back to school tomorrow, so I today, am updating every one of my TID stories, so please check them out! Consider it a summer farewell tribute!**

**~Hearts With Love~**


	11. My New Inventions

**Hi! So, I've been super busy with school, but do not worry! I plan to keep writing. You should see my notes from class. There's all these little notes about ideas for FanFics...yep. :)**

**Connie Rose: Thank you! I am so far, mostly, but I honestly hope it gets better. :)**

**The-Final-Hope: There might be, but I have an idea for another story in mind. It involves a sleepover. ;) OMG thank you for all the cookies! I'm getting to fat! :)**

**TheMusicalDevil: I know! Jem, C'mon! Claim your woman! Don't let Will just make out with her on the ground! ;) So glad you liked the duck bit! :) And yes, I still have time to write to you. Sadly, not as much. :( But it's the weekend now! :)**

**mezzogal: Jem is just giving them their...privacy? Idk. He's a little bored of the sexuality tension. ;) And probably sometime in Clockwork Prince? **

**Ink2parchment: Haha you are so right! There will be a scream...some cursing at the duck...things like that! :)**

**SaneLilies: Haha thanks for the suggestion! I used them, and I created a story with them! It'll probably be the next one I post. Can't wait for it! :)**

**ASilverShadowhunter: Hi again! *waves* What's up? Anyways, thank you so much! You are too kind. :) I mean it. Haha I can imagine the duck thing! It's like, he'll freak out, probably injure Tessa in the meanwhile...ducks. Hey, have you ever seen the movie Frozen? If you have, you know the scene with Anna holding the baby ducks, talking about finding "her one"? Well, I found a post somewhere, I forget where, maybe it was pinterest, but it had a caption, that said, "Well, with all those ducks Anna, you can be sure it won't be a Herondale." I laughed so hard. :)**

**IluvMagnus101: So glad you loved it! :)**

**SilverJem5: Thank you! You don't know how much your kind words mean to me! :) I'm super happy that you like my stories! :) Oh yeah, the first is one of my favorites, too. :) Hopefully this one doesn't disappoint. Oh, hey, I'm planning another Church story in the future. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine. They never will be, but I'm still waiting for my real life Jem or Will. :)**

**My New Inventions:**** Henry has been very customers with his inventions. When Charlotte, feeling ignored, decides a to pay him a visit, will she end up happy or disappointed? And how will Henry react to her emotions? **

* * *

**My New Inventions**

"Charlotte, dear!" Henry called from the basement, "Come here! I have something to show you!"

Charlotte rushed downstairs, eager to see what Henry was up to, and also to make sure he wasn't hurt. He had a habit of setting things, especially his clothing articles, on fire, and not noticing.

"Henry?" she called, looking around the room, but not seeing him.

"Over here, Lottie!" she heard him reply, and he stepped out from behind a rather tall cabinet.

He was intact, and she couldn't see any visible injuries. He was holding a gadget, something that looked much like a futuristic toaster.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's my new toaster! You butter the bread before you put toast it in here!" he exclaimed, "Here. Let me show you."

Henry took a piece of bread and lathered butter on it. He slipped it into the toaster, and pressed the knob down. Within seconds, a burning smell filled the room, and Charlotte gasped.

"Henry! The toast is on fire!" she yelled, pointing at the burning piece of bread. Henry looked down slowly, then jumped back in surprise.

"Good heavens! It's not supposed to do that!" he exclaimed, and looked around, panic in his eyes, "Quick! We must put the fire out!"

Charlotte rushed to the table in the corner, where they kept an emergency pitcher of water, if anything like this was to happen. She dumped it onto the flaming toaster, and the fire sizzled to a stop.

Henry looked abashed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to set it on fire."

Charlotte groaned, "Yes, you never mean to, but you always seem to."

Henry watched her with big puppy dog eyes as she spun on her heel and walked back upstairs.

* * *

Henry didn't come upstairs for dinner, and Charlotte began to feel guilty. Henry was sensitive, but he was also very smart. He should have known that she wasn't that mad at him. Just minorly annoyed that he had managed to set else on fire

She prepared a plate of sandwiches, and walked downstairs to bring them to him. "Henry, dear?" she called as she entered the basement.

She heard a rustling, and Henry emerged from the shadows.

"Yes, Charlotte?" he replied, a terrible sadness in his voice.

She felt her heart break a little. "Well, you didn't come for dinner, so I brought you a little something to eat."

She thought she saw him smile, but then he just said, in the same voice as before, "Thank you. You can leave them on that table."

Charlotte placed the plate down, and went to stand near her husband. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she asked, "I'm sorry for scolding you earlier."

He looked away, "No, I deserved it. I do tend to make a mess of things sometimes. All right, a lot of the times."

Charlotte smiled softly, "Don't think like that. You created the portal. That's amazing."

Henry gazed at her with the same admiration he had when he had asked her to marry him, "You really think so?"

"Yes. I have always thought so. I'm sorry I don't give you enough credit. You are brilliant, darling." Charlotte said gently.

Henry smiled, and gave her a quick hug, "Thanks, but I better get back to what I was doing before. Thanks for the sandwiches."

Charlotte frowned as he turned his back to her, already deeply immersed in his inventions. Why, he loved them more than her!

* * *

That night, Henry was late to bed again. It was usual, but Charlotte was kind of hoping he would be on time for once. For her.

She was half asleep when she heard the door creaking open, and feet scuffing the floor. She heard Henry whisper-yelling at himself for being loud. He turned on a dim light, and she saw him place a package or box or something on the dresser, before he changed into his night clothes. She felt him press a quick kiss to her forehead, before settling into his spot in their bed.

She fell asleep fast after that.

* * *

The next morning, she awoke, and Henry wasn't in bed. He was probably in the basement already. She saw the package still sitting on the dresser, and she went to examine it.

To her surprise, it was a gift wrapped box, addressed to none other than her. She read the small note attached to the side.

_Lottie,_

_I'm sorry for being so busy with my inventions these last few days. Please forgive me, and accept this gift._

_Love, Henry_

She carefully removed the wrapping, and stared at the object in her hands. It was a rectangular device, with a metal frame. It was about the size of a small piece of paper. She pressed a small button on the front, and the screen flashed on.

Words covered the screen, and she read a few, recognizing them as the love letters Henry had written her while he had courted her. There was another button, they allowed her to flip through many different letters.

Clutching the gift to her chest, she rushed downstairs, nearly smashing into Will and Jem, who were heading into the breakfast room.

"Morning, Charlotte," they both greeted her, but she just pushed past them.

"Wonder what came over her," Will said, and Jem shrugged.

Charlotte ran into the room, and saw Henry standing up by the table. Before she knew what she was doing, she threw herself into his arms.

He caught her, and held her against him.

"Thank you," Charlotte whispered, "Thank you so much. I love it. It's wonderful."

"You're welcome," Henry replied, and leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of my first Charlotte and Henry FanFic? Hey, what is the ship name for them? Does anyone know? Just asking. :) **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm going to try to post another by the time the week is over. :)**

**~Hearts With Love~**


	12. Broken

**Hi again! :) I'm back! Finally. God, school is a bore. But I wrote this story in math class...so yeah!**

**Ink2parchment: I like Fairwell! That's adorable! Sadly, the majority thinks it's Chenry. I still will stick with Fairwell, though.**

**ASilverShadowhunter: Thank you for translating it! I have already put it in a chapter! Actually. I think it's in the chapter I'm posting today. Thanks for all your support! :) :) :)**

**mezzogal: It's like an electric picture frame, almost. :) And most people say Chenry.**

**The-Final-Hope: I will take that as you liked it? :)**

**SilverCarstairs: Thank you, Thank you very much. *takes a bow* I am honored. **

**SaneLilies: Yes! Ooh, here is the one you gave me the idea for! Let me know how you think it turned out! **

**TheMusicalDevil: Thank you! And i know! *pats Henry on the hand with a ruler* Bad Henry.**

**IluvMagnus101: Hi again! :) So glad you liked it! Are you going to update soon?**

**Sapphire131: Most people agree on Chenry, but isn't Fairwell just perfect? Idk, I like it.**

**Guest: So glad you did! :)**

**Guest: OMG I'm freaking outttt! I absolutely love that idea. It will totally be a story. I can't wait! And thank you for your sweet review! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: If ****I didn't even think of the plot, does that mean nothing is mine?**

**Broken: Will is afraid if ducks. Tessa has a duck. Jessamine is willing to help. Jem gets accused. What happens next?**

**This story is for SaneLilies! Enjoy! :) Thanks for the idea, darling! :)**

* * *

**Broken**

"Jessamine," Tessa whispered as she knocked on the other girl's door lightly, and she pushed it open slightly, "Hey, Jessamine, I need your help."

"What us it?" the other girl, Jessamine, yawned. She flicked her long blonde hair over he shoulder, and blinked her eyes at Tessa, "I was sleeping."

"I want to pull a prank of Will," Tessa replied, "Will you help me?"

Jessamine's eyes lit up, "Of course! I'd love to get back at him for spilling mud on me the other day at the park! How should I help?"

Tessa motioned to a basket she was holding. There was a blanket covering it, and whatever was in the basket, was moving around. Tessa moved the sheet to the side, and a white duck poked it's head out. Jessamine's eyes widened, and she bent down to look at the duck.

"What do you want to do with it?" she asked, and Tessa grinned.

"I want to put it in Will's room," she replied, "That's where I need help. I'll distract him, and you can put the duck in his bed, or something."

Jessamine smiled broadly, and took the basket from Tessa, "Go find him. I'll take care of the duck. Make sure you distract him well."

Tessa grinned, and rushed down the hall to Will's room. Jessamine peeked down at the duck in the basket, and took a piece of scone off of her dresser, and fed the bread to the duck. It ate happily, then Jessamine started to Will's room, carrying the duck carefully.

Will's room was a mess. Stepping over all the trash, dirty clothes, and just stuff in general, she made her way to his bed. The covers were strewn around, so Jessamine gently picked the duck up put of the basket, and nestled it in the folds of his blankets.

She quietly crept out of Will's room, and shut the door behind her, making sure everything was as she found it, with the exception of the duck.

Tessa, on the other hand, had brought Will to the library, and was asking him to get some books from a high shelf.

"Which ones do you want?" Will asked, getting up on the ladder to reach the books on the top shelf.

"That one," Tessa replied, pointing to a book bound with blue leather. Will handed it to her, and she flipped through it, "No, I dont want this one. Can I have that one?" she continued, pointing to another book.

This continued, until Tessa figured that Jessamine had placed the duck in Will's room, and she told Will, "I'm going to just reread A Tale Of Two Cities. But anyway, thanks for your help, Will."

Will sighed, climbing down from the ladder, "Alright. No problem."

He walked Tessa back to her room, then continued to his own room.

Tessa entered his room, and found Jessamine sitting on her bed. "I put the duck in his sheets," she told Tessa.

Tessa grinned, and they sneaked off after Will. Following him to his room, they waited around the corner. It was quiet for a little while, then they heard a quack, then a scream.

Will ran out of his room, and down the hall, away from where Tessa and Jessamine were waiting. His door was left open, and the duck calmly waddled out of his room. Tessa ran after it, and scooped it up into her arms.

"Where do you think Will went?" Jessamine asked, looking around.

"I don't know. But let's take the duck back to my room," Tessa replied.

As they neared her room, they heard yelling from a distance. "What is that?" Jessamine asked, "It definitely sounds like Will."

Tessa gasped, "He must have thought it was Jem! Oh, gosh, Jem must be so confused."

"What should we do?" Jessamine asked.

"Follow my lead," Tessa replied, and she hurried down the hall to Jem's room. Will and Jem were inside, and there was a mix of shouting and talking.

Tessa pushed open the door, and walked inside.

"Why would you do this to me, Jem?!" Will shouted, and Jem furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I've been in here, playing my violin for the past thirty minutes!" he replied, calmly as ever.

"So you mean, you didn't put a duck in my room?" Will asked.

"You mean that duck?" Jem asked, pointing to Tessa. Will spun around, and gaped.

"Get that thing away from me!" Will shouted, backing away from Tessa. Jessamine started cracking up, and Tessa handed the duck to her, and went to tell Jem about their prank. Will, who's eyes were glued on the duck, was moving around the room carefully, keeping as far away from the duck as possible.

Jem laughed quietly when he heard of the trick, but right then, the duck flew our of Jessamine's arms, and flapped around the room. Will screamed as the duck came after him, and he fell back too Jem's bed.

There was a loud crack, and Jem's eyes flew open. He spun around, and saw Will picking himself off of his violin. There were duck feathers all around the room, and the duck had taken to sit on the windowsill.

"Will!" Jem shouted, holding up his violin. Two of the strings had snapped, and the bridge had broken. Will winced, rubbing his back, where the broken strings had cut him, and his eyes were glued on the duck.

"Ohmigosh, Jem," Tessa whispered, "I am so sorry."

Jem closed his eyes, and Tessa could almost imagine him counting to ten in his head. Will, noticing this, took off down the hall as fast as he could.

Jem opened his eyes, saw the scene around him, and ran after Will, yelling, "Will! Get back here!"

Tessa and Jessamine locked the duck in Jem's room, and took to find Charlotte.

"Charlotte!" Tessa screamed when they found her, "Jem is about to murder Will!"

* * *

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please check out my new story, A New Life In London. I think you guys will like it! :) I'm really excited for it, because it's nothing like I've written before, but it still has sort of a classic storyline. Here's the summary! :)**

**Tessa Gray has always been the bullied, abused, outsider. When she is forced to attend The London Institute on scholarship, her social life changes in ways she never imagined. And what happens when both Will Herondale, captain of the American football team, and Jem Carstairs, concert master of the orchestra, the two most popular boys in school, start paying attention to her? AU, set in modern times. All human.**

**Also, I changed my username.**

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	13. The Museum

**I'm sorry for now updating in so long. I really really wanted to get this chapter out earlier, but I have been so busy, and frankly, wasting my time on other fanfic things, that I haven't been able to update this. But I'm here now. **

**Also, for this chapter, I won't be doing response to reviews, because sinply, I don't have time, and I feel like what time I have, would be better put to actually writing stories.****But as always, you guys are amazing. Thank you so much for reading my stories, taking the time to review, and being as supportive as ever. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except like, the plot. And the plot was suggested by a guest. **

**The**** Museum:**** What happens when Will, Jem, and Tessa take a trip to the London museum? Will it be fun, torture, or pure excitement? With these three, you never know.**

* * *

**The Museum**

"Will, Tessa and I are going to the London museum today. Care to come along?" Jem asked, scooping a pile of scrambled eggs onto his plate, "You're welcome to."

"Whatever is there that will interest me?" Will asked, spearing a piece of fruit salad with his fork, "Books, literature, perhaps?"

"I'm sure there is some of those," Jem replied, politely taking a bite of his breakfast, "As well as some art, and other exhibits."

"Hmm, I've got nothing better to do," Will replied, "Sure, I'll go."

* * *

The carriage ride over was extraordinarily bumpy, and honestly, gave Tessa quite a headache. Sitting squished between Jem and Will, she frowned as the carriage lurched forward, her fingers curled around her ticking angel as if it lessened the throbbing in her head. Sometimes, they would have an exceptionally bad road, such as this one, and she would end up quite sick before they reached their destination.

This time, luckily, wasn't quite that bad, and they arrived safely. Saying their farewell to Cyril, who would be staying with the carriage, they began to make their way to the gates, which enclosed the grand buildings of the museum.

Through the gates, they were approached by a guide, giving them a map of the building, and whereabouts of certain attractions.

"What do you want to see first" Jem questioned, holding the map up in front if him, "There's different art exhibits, a library, gardens, and many other places to visit. What do you suppose we do first?"

Tessa and Will exchanged a look, and said in unison, "Library."

"I should have had an inkling you would choose that, the moment I mentioned it," Jem laughed, and began to lead them in the direction of the library.

Once inside, he couldn't stop laughing at the expressions on both Will and Tessa's face. Both was pure shock, and enjoyment, for the museum had an even bigger library than the Institute.

Before he could even recognize what was happening, they were both off, running in different directions to look at books, leaving Jem by himself, standing in the middle of the room. He sighed, and began to walk in a separate direction, not sure if it was safe to be around Tessa and Will and books.

After awhile, he got tired of staring at the spines of the books, not really seeing anything spectacular about it, and went to sit down in a chair. He didn't know really what happened next, because he fell asleep. When he woke up, Tessa and Will were both standing in front of him, squealing.

Yes, Will was squealing, over the books.

They chattered something about seeing something by Charles Dickens, whoever that was. Jem did suppose the name sounded slightly familiar, but his thoughts were fuzzy and he was hardly awake from boredom. He didn't know if he had ever seen Will so giddy, except for possibly the time he had found Bridget's secret stash of chocolate that she hid from Will in fear that he would eat it all before she could cook with it.

Blinking sleepy and puzzled eyes at them, he asked, "You guys ready to go see some other things?"

"Um. Sure," Tessa replied, looking wistfully at the bookshelves she would have to leave, "I suppose we should. You've been sleeping for about an hour."

Thankful, Jem stood up, and began to lead them towards the art exhibit next, where there was a huge collection of pieces, from all around the world.

Tessa split off from the others inside, preferring to admire the paintings, rather than the sculptures.

When she returned to the boys, she heard Jem say to Will, while pointing confusedly at a painting, "What is that supposed to be? It looks like a-" he stopped suddenly when he got an elbow to the ribs, from Will, who knew exactly what his parabatai was so carefully scrutinizing, and Jem looked around, "Oh, hey Tessa. Enjoying the art?"

"It's lovely." Tessa smiled, not noticing what Jem was pointing at. "Where are we going next?"

"I was thinking the gardens, since they are said to be magnificent." Jem replied, as Will made his way over to the nude statue of a Greek goddess, announcing that they had a statue of his future wife in the museum.

"Then we shall," Tessa replied, and Jem made his way in mild annoyance over to Will, took hold of his shirt collar, and began to pull him with them, "Come along, William."

Though Will was reluctant to leave his 'future wife' and go look at plants, he finally obliged and found himself enjoying their stroll. In the gardens, they walked among the trees, blushes, and flowers, getting lost a few times, but never getting separated, for they were all holding hands tightly. In fact, Tessa was sure her hand was getting suffocated from the way Will was gripping it, though Jem's touch was much gentler.

She liked to point out the various colorful birds they saw on the way, and when one happened to be a duck, they had to calm Will's screaming down, for that attracted unnecessary attention from a particularly grouchy passerby.

* * *

By the end of the day, they were all exhausted, but content. On the ride back, Tessa fell asleep, sandwiched between the two boys, but avoided the nausea she would have experienced, had she not been sleeping.

Back at the Institute, the two boys carried her to her room, and set her down gently on her bed. Will left her room first, going to settle himself in the library to cope with having to leave the museum without stealing any of the books. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, Jem drew the covers around her affectionately before leaving the room in silence, the only noise breaking the quiet, a steady ticking of Tessa's clockwork angel.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review. I'm still taking ideas for stories, but I have been a slacker at writing them, so I don't really know when I will update this again. Hopefully soon, to be honest, but you never know. **

**~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


End file.
